The current trend is to design electronic systems to provide more powerful systems in smaller package sizes. This trend signifies increased heat loads and dissipation needs while decreasing the package size and thus the package area available for heat dissipation. Consequently, improving the heat transfer from the heat source of a system to the ambient becomes a significant consideration for this kind of application. In particular, high performance microprocessors, especially power-limited chips, dissipate very significant power, leading to significant average heat fluxes over the entire chip area (˜70-100 W/cm2) as well as ultra high local heat fluxes at the location of hot spots (˜1000-5000 W/cm2). Thus, there is a need to provide solutions to remove this heat load.